Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Legacy
by Dash1Bravo
Summary: As she set out for vengeance, she thought, "May God have mercy on my enemies, because I won't."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please enjoy this adaptation of Chivalry of a Failed Knight.**

 **I do not own Chivalry of a Failed Knight.**

Chapter 1: Spirits of the Past

An explosion shattered the brick wall behind Ikki Kurogane as he ran through the underground escape tunnel. As pieces of brick and mortar showering his body, he twisted around, wielding Intetsu to deflect the larger fragments hurling towards him and the rest of the retreating group. Ahead of him, his sister Shizuku lowered herself against the wall, curling her body around the infant girl in her arms. Shizuku's husband, Rin, threw himself on top of his wife, shielding her body.

Black-hooded figures burst through the opening and charged towards their prey. Blazers, with long range devices, launched aerial attacks towards the family, providing cover as melee blazers closed the gap. It was an effective strategy that would make it impossible for Ikki to stop them all. The normally calm Ikki felt panic begin to overcome him.

Fireballs flew over his head from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his wife, Stella, emerging from the dark hallway as she raced back from her position at the front of the group. Her noble art, Broken Arrow, intercepting the first volley of ranged attacks. Passing Shizuku and Rin, Stella called out to them.

"Shizuku, you and Rin take Hikari and get out of here."

Shizuku wanted to object to the request, but Stella was already beside Ikki clashing swords against the attacking forces. Taking one last look at Ikki and Stella, Shizuku cradled the child tight against her chest and turned to run up the tunnel. Somewhere behind her, she heard her brother call forth his noble art.

" _ **Ittou Shura**_ _ **!"**_

The situation was dire, indeed.

Exiting the tunnel, Shizuku's foot pulled out of her one of her high heels as it sank into the mud. Robotically, she turned to look for it in the dark. Following her out of the tunnel, her husband grabbed her and pulled her away, leaving the other shoe stuck as well.

"Leave, them!" he shouted.

 _Shizuku's movements were already being hampered by her long evening gown. Having no shoes would not make things any better,_ he thought.

 _Whoever these attackers were, their plan to attack during the formal party was certainly a brilliant move. The guests were totally unprepared and disorganized when the attack began. All we could do now is get to the boats waiting at the river bank._

Rin's inner musings were cut short by a blast that threw him to the ground. Head aching and ears ringing, he tried to shake away the groggy sensation flooding his mind. The muscles in his body screamed their objection as he rolled over onto his stomach on the cold wet ground.

Looking up, he was relieved to see Shizuku was unharmed. To his left, he could see a small band of attackers that had apparently been waiting in ambush. Forcing himself off the ground and rushing towards the attackers, he yelled out to his wife.

"Shizuku, get to the boats!"

Watching in horror, she saw her husband throw himself at the attackers. Fear and desperation swept over her as she cradled Hikari tight against her chest and raced for the boats. The sounds of battle diminishing behind her.

 **Five Years Later…**

The young girl collapsed to the ground. Exhausted and out of breath, she wiped away the sweat that was dripping into her eyes. Looking up, she saw a wooden practice sword pointed at her head. Adjusting her focus past the tip of the sword, the she saw the petite form of a woman staring back at her. She met the eyes of her mother, staring out from under the silver bangs hanging in front of her face. For a moment, she thought she saw a flash of sorrow, but it was quickly replaced with a soft, gentle smile.

"That's enough for today, Kumiko," her mom said, stepping back a few paces. "Put away your gear and wash up for breakfast."

The young girl rose to her feet and gave a slight bow.

"Yes, mother."

After drying off from her shower, she began dressing for the day. Pulling on her shirt and pants, Kumiko's mind wandered back to her birthday 6 months ago. Her mother had given her a kendo practice set. After unwrapping the set, her confused look was met with a chuckle from her mother.

"It's time you started learning our family sword skills," her mother said.

She remembered thinking that her mother's small frame and docile persona stood at odds with what one would imagine from the wielder of a sword. Never once had her mother displayed a behavior that could even remotely be considered aggressive. If anything, it always appeared that her mother was attempting to hide a deep sadness.

Everything about their lives was simple, peaceful, even boring. They lived in small, one-story house, a short distance outside a remote town in the mountains. Her mother worked as a school teacher in the local primary school that she attended. They had very little in the way of belongings, not even a car. On school days, her and her mother would both ride the bus into school.

It was also unusual to hear her mother talk about their family. As far as she knew, her father had died in an accident when she was very little, and her grandparents had died before she was born. There were never any other family members, either. It has always been just her and her mother.

The day after her birthday had been quite the surprise. They woke up early and went to the small barn behind the house. It would become their makeshift dojo for practice. Her mother carried a small short sword. She stood off to the side as her mother put on an amazing display of sword skills. It was clearly obvious that her mother was not just skilled, but very skilled with a blade.

The motions started out as simple strikes and slashes. But then, something happened. Her mother's face switched to a picture of fierce determination, the gentle school teacher image nowhere to be found. The tip of the sword became a blur. Faster and faster, her mother swiped, slashed and thrust her sword. It was as if her mother was waging a desperate battle against numerous invisible fighters.

With a final strike, the demonstration was over. Except for a bit of heavy breathing, her mother stood motionless, staring at the tip of her sword. Sweat was on her brow and an intense look of loss was on her face. Kumiko stood in stunned silence. Finally, she broke her mother's trance.

"Wow! Where did you learn how to do that?" she asked.

Blinking away some tears, her mother simply said, "When I was young, like you."

 **One Year Later…**

The clash of wooden swords once again filled the barn behind their house as the young student blocked a swift strike from her instructor's sword. Keeping her face emotionless, the elder woman smiled inwardly. She was impressed with the young girl's ability to pick up sword skills quickly. Although she was still working at an intermediate skill level, the girl was advancing faster than most children her age.

Initially, training was simple, but the child's drive to learn was simply insatiable, training harder and harder to the point of obsession. The instructor realized quickly that her own skills had become rusty. She began practicing alone in the evening to brush up on her abilities. She also found that it had been therapeutic for her to push herself once again.

A sudden shift in her pupil's body drew her out of her nostalgia for the young girl's training. She had to move swiftly to block a strike that appeared to be aimed at her head, only to be surprised that Kumiko's sword changed direction directing its strike at her midsection. She was able to dodge the second strike with ease, but only because it had been a move she was very familiar with herself.

Stepping back a few steps, she gazed in awe. She had just witnessed the girl perform an advanced technique that she had never taught her. It was a combo that she herself had just practiced last night.

"Where did you learn that attack, Kumiko?"

"Well, I've been sneaking out at night to watch your practice sessions," Kumiko replied.

She was stunned.

 _Did she copy my technique after observing just one session? Perhaps it was time to see if she possesses the ability to use the skill I learned from my brother years ago, Blade Steal._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Two Years Later…**

Nene Saikyo travelled to visit her longtime friend, Shizuku Kurogane. It had been years since they had last seen each other. Nene originally met Shizuku when Nene was an instructor at Hagun Academy. At the academy, Nene also met Shizuku's older brother, Ikki Kurogane and their fellow student, Stella Vermillion, the second princess of the Vermillion Empire. She grew quite fond of the trio. Ikki would go on to win the Seven Star Sword Art Festival that year and later marry Stella. Not long after, Shizuku also moved to Vermillion to live with her brother and sister-in-law, eventually marrying a senior official in the Vermillion court.

Nene arrived in time to watch an evening sparring session taking place in a small barn behind Shizuku's house. Sitting on a wooden bench alongside the wall, she observed the dance of master and student. The student was really performing well for one so young. Nene also observed that Shizuku still maintained most of her sword skills as well, despite years of inactivity.

"Her sword skills really are impressive," Nene told her friend, later that evening as they enjoyed some tea. "Her skill at such a young age reminds me of Kurono and I when we were young. You've trained her well, Shizuku."

"Yes. Kumiko is doing better than I would have imagined."

"Kumiko? You call her Kumiko even when no one is around?" Nene asked.

Looking up from her tea, Shizuku could only sigh.

"Yes, that is her name now. No one can ever know that she is really Hikari. Not even her. I would also appreciate if you would call me Riko. You know that if anyone found our who we really are, we could be in serious danger."

"I'm sorry, it's been so long since I saw you last, your new name slipped my mind."

Shizuku rose from the table and went to pour herself some more tea.

"Well, the less contact we have with anyone from our past, the better our chance to stay hidden," she replied.

Of course, Nene understood the danger as well. Her mind wandered back to the night Shizuku and Hikari showed up at her door eight years ago.

 **Flashback…**

Nene was surprised and relieved to find a weary Shizuku at her back door, holding a sleeping Hikari in her arms. Just two weeks prior to that, news broke that the Vermillion mansion was the scene of a massive assault by rogue blazers. When she heard about the attack, Nene was immediately concerned. An attack on the Vermillion mansion probably occurred when her friends, Ikki Stella, and Shizuku were present. In follow on reports, Nene had been crushed to hear that Ikki Kurogane, his wife Stella, and Shizuku's husband Rin had all been killed in the attack. The whereabouts of Shizuku and young Hikari had been unknown.

After Shizuku had arrived, Nene quietly contacted Kurono Shinguuji. They spent the first part of the night listening to Shizuku's tearful retelling of the attack. After the attack began, the two families grouped up in a corner with two personal security members. The assault was quick and violent. Party guests were frantically trying to escape the melee. Perhaps most unsettling of all was the sight of Vermillion guards assisting the attackers.

Stella was furious and had to be restrained from rushing out to attack the traitorous guards. It was Ikki who figured it out. The guards were not assisting the attackers of their own will. They were being controlled. It had to be the work of Or-Guael and his Marionette ability. Rin speculated that the attack was revenge for Or-Gauel losing control over Cradleland at the hands of Stella and Team Vermillion during the Vermillion/Cradleland tournament.

Nene remembered those events well, having been right in the middle of it all herself. First, in the battle of Kardia and later in the actual tournament as a member of Team Vermillion. Those events not only cost Or-Gauel control of Cradleland, but also one of his arms. It was easy to understand how that could cause Or-Gauel and his followers to seek revenge.

Shizuku continued to explain how they had escaped.

Given the uncertainty with who could be trusted and not wanting to harm anyone under Or-Gauel's control, it was decided that escape was the best option to fighting. They agreed to head for a Vermillion retreat in the mountains to hold out until things calmed down. The retreat was several miles downriver, so Stella suggested that they flee the mansion through a nearby escape tunnel that led to the marina. The group fought their way to the tunnel, becoming separated from their personal security detail. Shizuku's voice cracked and she broke down while trying to relate the events of the tunnel and of Rin holding off the attackers as she ran.

Pausing a moment to collect herself, she finished detailing the escape.

Approaching the marina, she was relieved to see that one of the security detail had made it to the boat ahead of them and had the boat ready to go. She handed Hikari off to the guard and started to head back towards the fight. The guard grabbed her, restraining her from leaving. She screamed for him to let her go, but he refused, saying it was too late, that they had to go. Validation came in the form of aerial attacks by range blazers attempting to destroy the boat. Shizuku called forth a giant water wall to create a protective barrier, a barrier she knew would only hold them back for so long. Left with no choice, she and Hikari escaped on the boat with security guard.

Unfortunately, a blast must have gotten through, damaging one of the engines. The guard piloted the boat as best he could down the river, but it was obvious they would never make it to the retreat. They were going to have to escape some other way, so the guard pulled the boat into a nearby dock. Sneaking up to the house, he stole a car and they drove off into the night.

Shizuku awoke the next morning in the back of the car. The guard had pulled over in a small town for gas and food. In a local diner, the news was reporting on the attack and the suspicion against the former members of the Rebellion. The news also confirmed her worst fears… Ikki, Stella, and Rin were all dead. However, there was nothing about her and Hikari being missing. When she mentioned this to the guard, he also found this suspicious.

Back outside in the car, it took Shizuku some time to compose herself, but she finally pulled herself together. Left with few little options and not knowing who to trust, she decided to return to Japan in secret. She told the guard of her intentions and he agreed to help them. He continued to travel with them through Eastern Europe and Russia, arranging all travel for him, his "wife", and "daughter". Once they reached Eastern Russia, he got Shizuku and Hikari passage onto an ocean liner bound for Japan and he wished them best of luck.

After arriving back in Japan, she wasn't about to go to her father for help. She still hated her father for neglecting her brother. The same hatred that led her to move to Vermillion in the first place. Now that Ikki was dead, she hated her father even more. With nowhere else to go, she headed off to Nene's house.

Having finished all the details of the escape, the conversation eventually shifted to what to do next. Nene was fired up and her killing intent was raging. Slamming her hands on the table as she got to her feet, she angrily said that they should hunt down Or-Gauel and his followers. Once they were found, she would use Hadou Tensei to destroy the very ground under their feet.

Kurono, always the level-headed of the two, cautioned against such a response. Tensions throughout the world were already running high and Kurono couldn't help but think that there was something much deeper than just simple revenge by Or-Gauel and his followers. It wasn't just as simple as finding Or-Gauel and killing him.

For decades, Union and the League of Mage-Knights Nation have had at a very tense Cold War relationship that was somewhat held in check by Rebellion. When Or-Gauel and his followers broke away from Rebellion and killed several of its members, Rebellion's influence in the world diminished. The motivation behind the betrayal was still a mystery.

Additionally, there was Bakuga Tsukikage's vision of Japan being destroyed in a war between Union and the League. Since Nene was affiliated with the League of Mage-Knights Nations, her attack might be the very justification Union needs to start a war with the League. They needed to know more about what was going on before they took any sort of action.

As for Shizuku, there was a natural desire to seek out those responsible and exact revenge, but she couldn't let her anger get the better of her either. Nothing was going to bring Ikki, Stella, or Rin back. Taking on Or-Gauel and is followers was dangerous and she also had to think about Hikari. To make matters worse, the Japan branch of the League of Mage-Knight Nations, led by her father, seemed to have no interest in pursuing Or-Gauel and his supporters. No surprise, given the distain her father always held for Ikki.

With fatigue setting in, they decided to let the matter rest and head to bed. The next morning, the emotions from the night before had ebbed somewhat allowing for clearer thoughts. In the end, they reluctantly agreed that there was nothing they could do about Or-Gauel and his followers at the moment. It was also agreed that things were far too dangerous for Shizuku and Hikari to be found by anyone. So, Nene and Kurono worked secretly to hide Skizuku and Hikari in a village, away from any large city, but also close enough to keep an eye out for them.

 **End Flashback…**

Shizuku came back to the table with a fresh cup of tea. When she sat down, it shook Nene out of her thoughts of the past and back to the present. After a few moments of silence, Nene spoke up.

"So, it must be important for you to ask me to come out here after so long, _Riko_ ," Nene mentioned, with a little added emphasis on Shizuku's new name.

"It is. I need your help training Kumiko."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You need my help training Kumiko?" Nene was a little surprised by her friend's request. "Aren't you worried that her training might lead to being discovered, Shizuku?"

" _Riko!"_ Shizuku emphasized.

Nene patiently waited for Shizuku to continue.

"Three years ago, without really thinking much about where it would lead, I began training Kumiko in sword skills. About a year later, I thought I saw Kumiko display the potential to use Blade Steel."

That caused Nene to sit forward in her seat. She remembered watching Ikki Kurogane use that skill numerous times. Observing, copying, and in some ways perfecting an opponent's techniques was an exceptional skill that should take years to perfect. If Kumiko could use it at such a young age, it would be truly exceptional. Sensing her friend's increased interest, Skizuku continued.

"I tried to teach her the basics of Blade Steel that Ikki once taught me. While she did get better at sword skills in general, it turns out she had just mimicked a sword skill she saw me try. It wasn't actually Blade Steel."

"Well that's disappointing," Nene sighed.

"Yes," Shizuku agreed.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Nene asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about our situation. It's probably foolish to think that Kumiko and I can stay hidden forever. So, she needs to learn as much as she can. At the same time, we still need to keep our true identities a secret. Blazers are not able to use magic at birth but do learn how to use it later. Kumiko will eventually learn that she can use magic. She will want to go train like other kids her age. I won't have a logical reason to say no."

"So, you want me to train her?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you knew of some place where she could train but hopefully not be so high profile as to draw too much attention."

Nene looked down in thought for a moment, "Well, I don't know of any low-profile places where I could get her in without raising some eyebrows. If I was the sponsor, most would expect the student to be some sort of prodigy and would then be curious as to why the student wasn't going to a prominent dojo. Anyway, we might be getting ahead of ourselves. I'd like to evaluate her during your morning training."

A few silent moments passed and then Nene continued.

"Switching subjects. Over the last several years, Kurono and I have been quietly trying to find out information on Or-Gauel and the motives behind the attack. Rumor has it that Or-Gauel has taken over control of Rebellion. It's just a rumor because the leadership of Rebellion has been extremely quiet since the attack. If it's true, that probably means the old leader, Tyrant, has died, either from old age or assassination. That's hard to verify since his whereabouts have been unknown for some time. Kurono and I suspect that Union is somehow behind all of this, but we still can't figure out why."

"If Union was behind it, you'd think it was to start a war with the League," Shizuku stated. "First, Or-Gauel weakens Rebellion by killing most of the Numbers. That removes Rebellion as a block between Union and the League. Then he seizes control of Cradleland to cause problems between the kingdom of Vermillion and Cradleland. Maybe to trick the League into some action that Union could exploit."

"That's sort of what we were thinking as well. Perhaps the attack was a plan B, of sorts, because Team Vermillion disrupted the original plan when we defeated team Cradleland," Nene included. "Anyway, what is confusing is why nothing has happened since. Was it because the League didn't take the bait?"

Shizuku put her hand to her chin. "Maybe. If Union's plan had been to make it look like the League started the war, they definitely would have been trying to hide any involvement in Or-Gauel's actions. Since the League didn't take any action, Union couldn't move against the League without exposing themselves."

Nene's face turned a little sad, "Well that and the fact that force that attacked suffered tremendous losses. From what we could gather, despite being killed in the attack, Ikki and Stella managed to take out dozens of attackers in the tunnel. We've heard numbers as low as 25 to as high as 50."

Shizuku was astonished, "Fifty!?"

"Kurono and I figure that so many were sent to ensure they would overwhelm and survive. However, Ikki and Stella proved them wrong. The high number of losses may be the reason nothing else has happened so far. Those responsible might secretly be trying to rebuild their numbers. As for the Japanese branch of the League, they are being pretty tight lipped about the 'internal affairs of other nations'."

The two friends talked a while longer before retiring for the evening. Shizuku laid in bed reflecting on the conversation. _Was the attack just something personal against us or part of some larger plan? If it's personal, how much longer can we stay hidden. If it's something larger, how much longer until they make their next move? Either way, Kumiko needs training and she needs it fast._

The next morning, all three gathered in barn behind the house. With her mother sitting off to the side, Kumiko stood in the center facing the woman she met briefly the night before. The woman was wearing a flowery kimono with an enormous bow in her hair. She was very short, being not much taller than Kumiko. Given her small size and young facial features, Kumiko thought she looked to be about her mother's age. She wanted to inquire more about this mysterious friend, but the woman suddenly began speaking to her.

"Tell me, Kumiko, have you ever seen a Blazer manifest their device?"

Staring back at the small women, Kumiko shook her head. With that, Nene focused her soul energy and called forth her device. " ** _Let's bewitch them, Beniiro Ageha!_** "

Brilliant light emitted from the woman's hands and two metal fans appeared when the lights dissipated. Nene was taken aback by the expression on Kumiko's face. Even though children usually know that Blazers can call forth a device from thin air, they are still in awe the first time they actually see it. Instead, Kumiko had a stoic, almost curious look on her face. Nene paused for a moment, considering the possibility. Extinguishing her devices, she stepped towards Kumiko.

She explained to the young girl that devices are a Blazers soul represented as physical items. The inner spirit of a Blazer. A representation that Blazers can use in battle and as a conduit for their Noble Arts. She added that some Blazers have been able to bring forth more than one device and it's also common for a Blazer to change spiritually, and that change would also change the form of the Blazer's device. Seeing that Kumiko was fully engaged in what she was saying, Nene described how a Blazer focused on their soul to draw forth their device.

"Now, Kumiko, I don't expect you to be able to do this, but I would like you to try and call forth a device."

Nene stepped back as Kumiko closed her eyes. Quietly, she spoke to the girl, pausing for a moment after each sentence.

"Hold out your hand… Take a moment to think about yourself… What's important to you?... What you want to do with your life?... How would you use your powers as a Blazer?... What do you feel?"

Subconsciously, Kumiko whispered, " _Hogo-sha._ "

A blinding light emerged from her fingers and was replaced by a wakizashi short sword with a pearl white handle and scabbard. Shizuku stood up from her seat along the wall. Eyes wide, she gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Kumiko's face did not show surprise of any kind, just a small smile of satisfaction. Nene, for her part, stood motionless, studying the girl's face and again considering the possibilities.

Kumiko withdrew the short sword from its scabbard and admired the shiny blade. It was beautiful and felt good in her hand. A warmth enveloped her body as she slowly cut the air with the blade. Then, a jolt went through her body.

" _ **Let's bewitch them, Beniiro Ageha!**_ " Nene called out as she re-materialized her Iron Fans devices and charged at Kumiko swinging for the young girl's face.

Sparks flew from Nene's fan as it struck a small white shield, perhaps three feet tall and two feet wide, that materialized in front of Kumiko's body. It was V-shaped from the bottom, sweeping upward to a point in the middle at the top of the shield. Nene stepped back and lowered her fans. The shield hung momentarily in the air before disappearing.

Shizuku raced forward. "What do you think you're doing, Nene?" she yelled.

She was about to call forth her own device until she saw that Nene wasn't making any effort to continue with her attack. Turning to look at Kumiko, there was surprise in her eyes, but the girl stood firm, sword ready to repel the next assault. Turning back to her friend, Shizuku saw excitement in Nene's eyes.

Nene calmly put away her device, "I'm evaluating."

Stepping up to Kumiko, she put a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Kumiko, training is over for today. Although I can't explain right now, I ask that you do not attempt to train any further with your device until the next training session. Please head back into the house while I have a word with your mother."

"Yes… sensei." Kumiko instinctively bowed.

Kumiko placed the sword into its scabbard, releasing her focus. The device disappeared, and she left the barn. Once she was gone, Nene turned to Shizuku.

"This is a lot bigger issue than you think. You have no choice but to have her properly trained. Sending her to an inferior dojo is out of the question. A child being able to successfully manifest a device on the first try is not the norm, but hardly unusual, so that is not the issue. Blazers can use mana to create a barrier to protect themselves, but without any training, she was able to use magic to create a physical barrier that was able to deflect my attack."

Shizuku was confused. "How did you know?"

Nene explained further, "The potential of her magical powers is extremely high, I felt it when she materialized her device. Years ago, Stella asked for my assistance in training her to fight Ouma Kurogane at the Seven Stars. Telling her what she was missing about herself would not have worked, she wouldn't have been able to understand. So, instead, I choose to attack her. During the fight, Stella was able to discover her problem and solve it. It was a guess today, but when I manifested my device, Kumiko was totally focused on me. Instead of being overwhelmed by the experience, she was studying me. It was as if she somehow understood without knowing that she understood. I decided to test her, and I was right. At this point, her ability to use her powers will only continue to grow, whether we guide her training or not."

Shizuku still wasn't sure but decided to move on. "So, what now?"

"She needs to be sent to train with Tohka and Yudai Moroboshi at their dojo. We will have to explain the whole situation to them."

"We can't," Shizuku interrupted.

Nene explained, "I can't devote enough time to train her properly in secret, so she has to go to someplace she can not only properly train, but also can be trusted to keep her safe. Her skills will quickly draw attention. Tohka and Yudai can properly train her and can help hide her real skills. And that's not all. We need to reveal some of the real story to Kumiko as well."

"Out of the question!"

Nene tried to reason with her friend. "Until now, Kumiko has only been told that her father died in an accident. If any serious attention comes her way, she must know there is a danger if the wrong people discover her. I'm not saying to tell her the whole truth, just enough so she can avoid revealing her true identity."

Nene emphasized her point by using Shizuku's real name, "Shizuku… we really have no choice. All we can do now is try to control as much as we can around her."

"Okay," Shizuky said with a heavy sigh.

Shizuku and Nene spent the next hour discussing just exactly what and how much they were going to tell Kumiko. In the end, they felt the only option was to tell her the complete truth. She might be a little upset now to learn of the deception, but if they lied to her again, and she found out later, it might be too much. It also made involving Tohka and Yudai easier since they wouldn't have to be deceptive to her as well.

 **Five Years Later…**

The lifeless body slipped off the tip of her sword and dropped to the floor. The room was eerily quiet, gone were the sounds of battle and the screams of pain. The young girl stood motionless, looking forward but staring at nothing. Slowly, she began walking across the room approaching the only man left alive. Her eyes showed no concern for the bodies she casually passed. An occasional drop of blood would drip from the tip of her sword, staining the floor as she walked.

Despite the level of carnage around him, the man's eyes observed the girl's movements with boredom. His lack of concern for her approach was apparent. He even showed no level of interest when she stopped in the center of the room and dematerialized her sword. He simply stood in quiet observation.

Wordlessly and unmoving, she stared at the man returning his emotionless expression with one of her own. However, an aura of death emanated all around her, black storm clouds violently rolling, with flickers of bright red and yellow flashes. It looked as though a raging inferno was trying to escape from within the clouds.

Finally, he spoke, "And who might you be, miss?"


End file.
